


you leaving was the b̶e̶s̶t̶ worst thing that happened to me

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: “The sad thing is, I’ve spent all this time hoping you’d come back to the Horde. When really, you leaving was the best thing that 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 happened to me.”“Catra, you’re not sleeping.” Scorpia said, watching Catra jump off her bunk.“Don’t want to.” She replies sternly, and leaves without another word.





	you leaving was the b̶e̶s̶t̶ worst thing that happened to me

“Catra, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!”Adora screamed, her voice unable to sound clear due to how scared she was of falling.  
“I’m really going to miss you, Adora. I really am.”  
And she left without another word, ignoring the sobs and pleas of Adora, until there was nothing left to hear.  
“You could leave the Horde with me! You can join the Rebellion!” She remembered Adora’s words, and scoffed.  
“Yeah, right.”  
♡  
Turning and twisting began to become pointless as no matter how many times she tried, Catra couldn’t fall asleep.  
How come? She had a long day, she just wanted some rest before the big event, so why couldn’t she sleep?  
𝘈𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢.  
“Yeah, right.”  
𝘈𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢.  
Where was that voice coming from? It was bothering her a lot.  
𝘈𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢.  
“I don’t want her here!” She shouted, without noticing.  
“Catra?” A voice asked.  
Nearly jumping, Catra turned her head to see Scorpia by the doorway.  
“Thought you’d be asleep.”  
“Not tired.” Jumping off her bunk, she left her room to get some air.

“It’s not Adora.” She told herself for the fifth time.  
Yes, she was very used to sleeping at the foot of Adora’s bed instead of her own, sometimes in her arms, sometimes Adora in hers, but that was over with. It wasn’t going to last forever.  
Did she want it to?  
𝘕𝘰. Adora’s gone. Catra doesn’t want to see her anymore.  
“I want to try, Catra. I really do.” A voice spoke.  
Another hallucination? It was getting tiring.  
Catra ignored it, until she heard footsteps, and then someone sitting beside her.  
“What the hell? Adora?”  
Catra wasn’t too surprised to see Adora still alive, just surprised to see her here.  
“Catra, I’m begging you. I just want to be able to see you again. Not even talking, just.. able to see each other without feeling the need to be so cautious around you. Please.”  
Catra remained silent.  
“I just wanted to come here to tell you that. You don’t need to say anything. I just want to be able to make a deal with you, I hope it’s not too much to ask.” Her blonde ponytail blew in the wind, and Adora stood up, ready to walk away.  
Suddenly, her arm was grabbed, and she thought Catra was maybe going to hit her, or scream at her, but neither happened.  
Instead, she feels something warm and familiar on her lips. Short, but, 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳.  
Her eyes opened, to see Catra kissing her!  
Catra then pulled back and looked away from Adora sighing.  
“I wanted to make up, Adora. But, you broke your promise! You promised we’d be there for each other for our whole lives! We were supposed to be the ones calling the shots! You left, Adora!” Her tone getting impatient and she started hiccuping.  
“I-I’m sorry. I can’t do anything about it, though. The horde is evil! I can’t go back.”  
“Adora, when will you learn 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦?“  
“I.. I know you do. I need you too. I just, can’t be here. You don’t have to stay! Please, come with me! You’ll be welcome, I swear! They were welcome with me, they will be with you!”  
“You know what? Go, this was a waste of time.” Catra had enough. Adora was being immature and selfish. She can’t learn. She wouldn’t learn.  
“Even the kiss?” Adora asked. So it meant something to her, big deal. Catra just needed to get her feelings out.  
“Apparently.” Catra disappeared again, and this time she didn’t think about Adora, she didn’t think about going back for her. She wanted her gone. 

Adora leaving was the worst thing that ever happened to Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I’VE NEVER BEEN SO OBSESSED WITH A CARTOON SHIP IN MY LIFE-  
> Catradora is most likely the best thing that happened to me yet, they have a really really good relationship and I cannot wait for more seasons to come just GAH


End file.
